Abstract The overall function of the Statistical Analysis and Data Dissemination (S2D) is to provide strong support to data management, data dissemination, study design, statistical analysis and manuscript writing for proposed research projects in the center for Translational Proteomics in Alzheimer's Disease. High quality data is the cornerstone for the success of the center for Translational Proteomics in Alzheimer's Disease, since almost all the center-supported research will be data driven. Therefore, it is extremely important to build efficient data management systems to house data of various types and analyze them appropriately for both generating important discoveries as well as guiding the conduction of the proposed research. The core team has rich experience in conducting Alzheimer's Disease-related research and plan to focus on managing data, providing high quality statistical support throughout the research and working with laboratory scientists to aide them in their own analyses of the data.